marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero/UMvC3
Gameplay Zero plays similar to his TvC counterpart, and like since his SvC Chaos counterpart, is versatile as a Rushdown/Cross-Up Point character. In gameplay, Zero mainly uses his trademark weapons, the Z-Saber and Z-Buster. He also performs a wide variety of attacks and techniques that he gained during the X series (having a projectile and anti-air makes him a standard shota clone). Zero focuses on an offensive playstyle that has strong rewards and high risk, as Zero's normal attacks and special moves don't do a lot of damage on their own, but are meant to be strung together in super-long and highly damaging combos, a la gradually grinding down his opponent with skillful swordplay with no holds barred. When facing a skilled Zero player, one opening from you can allow Zero to perform an extremely long combo that could potentially take away more than half of your lifebar (this is often exacerbated further in the corner via his corner carrying tools than in the open), as well as being able to sport an interesting amount of pressure from said combos which work amazing as blockstrings, to the point where Zero can build meter at a great rate with amazing hit confirms; and not to mention his sword-based moves despite not having that much range, are all disjointed as weapon-based attacks, leading to some decent if not, insane abare-styled footsies-to-instant combo conversions. He also has decent mobility, and him having one of the few run-type dashes enables him to tech chase many grounded rolls quite well if done right. The only notable changes for TvC veterans are that most of Zero's original crazy loops are gone (along with some of his original bread & butter combos due to having an altered magic series/chain combo mechanic), and in that his neutral game is quite improved to the point where Zero is no longer as over-reliant on pressure, thus Zero can fight from both far and close better than before, being able to put pressure from afar with his Hadangeki and Zero Buster (then switch to an offensive playstyle if necessary). Zero can still loop like in TvC, but his loops now require different methods of execution, which his new Raikousen move can be of great use. Also, his Hyper Combos have also been adjusted to be far more practical in their usage (especially Rekkouha), making Zero's combos more damaging overall than in TvC. As a homage to his X series specs, Zero is famous for a low defense rating (or in this case, a low health rating; ironically the same amount of Akuma's in the vanilla version as Zero is said to be a bit of a spiritual successor to him), making him one of the most classic examples of a Glass Cannon (with a bit of Fragile Speedster to boot). Get hit by a powerhouse and he's done for in 1 or 2 combos, so be careful about getting hit. He also seems to lack quick mix-ups due to no overhead command normals, so he often relies often on either frame traps, his heavy version Hienkyaku to pull off quick airborne attacks, like many Jack-of-All-Trades/Stats characters a variety of unorthodox tactics to get in and open up his opponents' defenses, occasionally also zoning them (and he also works better up-close as opposed to afar, so he really needs to often close in one way or another). On top of that, Zero despite his power, requires a lot of high-execution for several of his ground-to-air-to-OTG combos, as inputting his Hyper Zero Blaster (especially at full charge) into a combo is one of the biggest tests for many players with a variety of ways (through command bypassing) to achieve it (linking his jumping heavy, the Kuuenzan into another attack is one of the icings on his cake). His assists are also a bit subpar, much like his one Ryuuenjin assist in TvC, as he works much better on point, as both battery (due to his meter build rate) and anchor (though he risks not having solid assist to cover for him safely in the anchor case). His aforementioned low health also doesn't allow much room for mistakes either, so it can take a while to get skilled enough with Zero to output a solid amount of damage (on top of staying alive as long as possible). Hence being a Gradual Grinder, despite being a Glass Cannon as said before, it should also be remembered quite often that Zero's one-shot damage outside of X-Factor and his Sougenmu isn't the best, so using and learning some solid bread-and-butter combos are a must to inflict heavy damage with him. Along with the new game systems, Zero is also no longer has any easy escape options, since there are no combo breakers in MVC3 like with TvC's Megacrash (Zero players could build an insane amount of meter off a few combos, and thus could shut down many of their opposistions' offenses). And now he is a more tolerable threat than in TvC. Another notable loss for Zero is that his air dash is slower, and that he can no longer double jump like in TvC. A few unique things that have applied to Zero are that his 2C/crouching H does not hit low. His dash is also a run, in that he can continuously run for as long as the player holds the direction Zero is running, making him strong at tech chasing and making very versatile in controlling his running unlike other characters who must wavedash to either move fast (which Zero lacks) or be able to stop. Also, unlike Viewtiful Joe (and like Frank in UMVC3), Zero's jumping H no longer finishes air combos, and gains a new air combo/aerial rave finisher in its place instead. Ironically similar to his SvC version, Zero also has a jumping DP special loop, with his Raikousen, known informally as the "Lightning Loop". Unlike the original midair Triple Rod infinite, this loop involves getting a knockdown in the corner, and spamming a Sougenmu mode L Raikousen on his foes. Raikousen alone near the ground can also be used for powerful crossups or juggles in air combos. In UMVC3, most of his normals have been nerfed in that they have less hitstun. Though one would think his combo potential has lowered, but now his zoning potential has increased. His Hyper Zero Blaster despite its knockdown nerfs can now be fired off from any of Zero's attacks and can be charged at the start of the round (as a nod to his original series, where one can do so before entering a boss area and during a cutscene before said fight), but the latter function combined with moves such as his Raikousen can make zoning a fair breeze (as well as performing the lightning loop much easier due to new usages with his HZB), as well as make moves such as his Sentsuizan more useful in combos. Along with a slight health buff, Zero like with his TvC version ascends the high-tier thrones once more thanks to his new capabilities, especially since he is able to zone for more damage than in the vanilla version MVC3 as well as several new tools for his combos. Recently, his capabilities seem to also push him up straight to high-tier. (Note: Some spellings use the extra "o" and "u" romanizations, and some are romanized without them.) Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Titles # Reploid - Clear Arcade mode with Zero on any difficulty # A-Rank Hunter - Clear Arcade mode with Zero on Very Hard # Maverick Hunter - Complete 5 missions with Zero # Special Zero Unit - Complete 10 missions with Zero # Level-Headed - Use Zero 30 times # I Prefer Swords '''- Use Zero 100 times Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health increased to 830,000. * Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks. * Slightly increased horizontal air knockback from Shippuga. * Applied limit on number of air Hyper Zero Blaster that can be performed in one jump. * Can cancel moves into Max Hyper Zero Blaster (except for Hyper Combos). * Max Hyper Zero Blaster no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Ground recovery time increased after Sentsuizan. * Changed angle of Sentsuizan H. * Raikousen will go behind an opponent in the corner. * Rekkoha has slightly increased hit area. Theme Song Zero's theme is a remix of his battle theme from '''Mega Man X2. Trailer Quotes * Target acquired! (match start) * Starting mission now! (match start) * Beat it, pal. (match start) * This will be over in a nanosecond (match start) * I'll take care of this. (match start) * No damage to report. Moving to next area. (match win) * This won't put a bit of a fight. But it's over now. (match win) * Mission accomplished! Returning to base. (match win) * I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight. (match win) * You thought you were better then you are. (match win) * Did you really think I'd fall for those gimmicks? Give me a break. * I'm not arrogant, but I don't make mistakes. I just cut down my enemies. * Mavericks are a blight on the world, and it's my job to eradicate them. * Nothing to worry about. It's just another mission. * You can't even lay a single scratch on me. Move on before you get hurt. * You're too slow! I read and analyzed all of your moves before you even got close to me. * If X were here, he would have tried to talk things out first. Unfortunately for you, X isn't here. * I don't know if there's an end to this fight, but I'll be there as long as I'm needed. Special Quotes * "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" (match start) * "Found a Maverick . I'll take care of it." (match start) * "Another souless copy..." (match start) * "A civilian? What are you doing here?" (match start/Ultimate only) * "I don't listen to lectures from losers." (match win) * "Target destroyed." (match win) * "How boring..." (match win) * "You may have covered wars, but you're still a civilian!" (match win/Ultimate only) * "I'll hunt down all Mavericks no matter where you hide! That's my duty as a Maverick Hunter!" * "You call that a sword?" * "Are your eyes and brain so weak that you rely on a photon capture device?" * "You're very cunning. You have the in common with X. You also lost to me, so you share that, too." Ending Artwork Zero_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork Zeroaxlxbasscolorswaps.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes Colors27.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes zerobvg.png|Zero's move set b6ac1d9ea5a0a9d2c7d19a2b1c0148b8.jpg|Mega Man X DLC Costume (Weapon Expert Pack) 5558996fa39f8bdc618374877a75e53e.png|Zero's Winning pose s_zero00_bm_nomip_s_zero00_bm_nomipout.png|Zero's Full Victory Pose 1tmp0z.png|Zero's Mega Man X Costume Winning Pose 15_mvc311.jpg|Screenshot Zero_(1).jpg|MvC3 Mugshot zero_umvc3face.jpg|UMvC3 Mugshot Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds